


Fighting A Losing Battle

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [11]
Category: The Move RPF
Genre: D/s, M/M, Porn Battle, Submission, Subspace, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've fought again. Jeff knows what happens next, as much as he dreads it. But Roy knows what he needs, if only Jeff will surrender to him completely. It's not a request Jeff always finds easy to fulfil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting A Losing Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been nagging at me for months. I hope it leaves me alone, now that I've finally written it. Not as porny as I had planned either. It kind of veered off from where I thought it was going and went, well, elsewhere. 
> 
> Written for the prompt 'RPF (The Move) Dom!Roy Wood/sub!Jeff Lynne, D/s, surrender', for [Porn Battle XIII](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html).

"You know what your problem is? You don't know how to let go," Roy said right before he left the studios for the third time that week.

Jeff looked on helplessly, unable to find anything to counter him. He had quickly vanished from sight anyway. The words had stung though, and they followed him all the way back home to Birmingham. They carried more truth than he was willing to admit, and he hated that Roy somehow knew him that well. 

It took two days before he went to see Roy and make his apologies. It was partly to give them both some space, and also because he knew what would happen the moment he went there. Roy would do what he always did. Things that Jeff had never felt comfortable talking about to anyone else. 

Roy always seemed to know when he would come back to him. When Jeff tentatively knocked on the door, he would be standing there, dressed like the Dom he was, and Jeff would bow his head and let Roy drag him inside. 

This time was no different. Jeff didn't say a word as Roy opened the door and glared at him. Without a word, he grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him inside. It had become a ritual now. Roy would take him to the attic, which was where they always played, and he would sit there as he watched Jeff strip in front of him. 

Roy took a seat in an old armchair that sat in the corner of the room. Jeff reluctantly shut the door and locked it, ensuring they would not be disturbed. He paused for only a moment before turning to face Roy. 

"Well, don't keep me waiting," Roy said.

It was always the moment where Jeff wondered if he wasn't dreaming. Roy's voice had no dominance in it, no authority, and yet, Jeff would always obey. He could not help it. Standing before him, he silently began stripping, leaving his clothes neatly folded by the wall. He had mostly got over the intense humiliation he felt at doing this, but it had never quite gone away, and he stood there, head bowed, as he waited for the pain. 

Roy approached him and secured a collar around his neck. Jeff always hated that, but it signalled the start of their sessions, and he could feel his shoulders instantly relax the moment it was there. Submission was required now. His hands were bound, fastened with leather cuffs, and a chain ran from the cuffs to his collar. He didn't move as Roy moved behind him.

There was a moment of still silence before the crop hit his thigh. It always made him flinch. Jeff closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to still his mind. Roy hit him again, still silent, and the pain shot down his leg. Roy tugging on the chain attached to his collar made him open his eyes.

"You still don't know how to relax, do you? You just can't let go," Roy said.

Jeff inhaled before replying. "N-No, sir. I don't. I just- can't. I can't stop, sir. I don't know how to silence my mind."

"I think you need another whipping. And this time, I want you to surrender to me. Don't fight it. Let everything go and just relax. That's the only rule you need to obey," Roy said.

Jeff nodded. "Yes, sir."

The whipping bench was comfortable enough for what they needed it for. Jeff was always a little apprehensive, but Roy spent some time beforehand rubbing his body down. He would whisper to him to relax, to just let go, and with some effort, he ceded control over to him and tried to find that place within himself where he surrendered completely. 

It was a place he loved, when he managed to go deep enough to find it, but it scared him too. So much of his life was spent trying to control everything that relinquishing that control was so very hard to do. That Roy could make him do it said a lot about him. He still found it odd that Roy resisted setting any rules for them. He always said rules were the last thing Jeff needed, so he'd never made any, bar the fact that he expected he would be obeyed. The lack of structure had frightened Jeff at first, but he was used to it now. 

He could feel his body begin to give in as Roy worked him. The massage was intense and slow, but it worked. Roy could get all the stress out of his body in half an hour. Jeff had never worked out how he managed it. 

It always got him worked up as much as it made him relax. His body lay limp against the bench, and he felt like his body had been covered with warm butter. That was the moment Roy began whipping him, hitting his willing body with his hands. 

Jeff did not move. So entranced by submission and surrender, he lay there passively as Roy whipped him. His hands covered his legs and back, leaving his skin warm and glowing with a dull stinging pain. 

The flogger that came after that always did amazing things to his brain, too. Roy had a way of hitting him that was so unpredictable in its predictability. It was also the only kind of pain that made him feel like he was being punished. It hurt, like it was meant to, and while Jeff could never quite pinpoint what it was exactly, there was just something in the way Roy was flogging him that made him think that. He never quite knew what he was being punished for, though, and it was irritating him more than it normally did. 

"Have you given in yet? Have you got all those rules out of your head yet? There's still some resistance in you, I can feel it. What do you need?" Roy said, whispering harshly in his ear. 

"Why?" was the only word Jeff could manage to say. 

Hands caressed his head, brushing through his hair. It sent shivers down his spine. "Let go, Jeff. Just let it all go. That's an order, alright? Isn't that what you keep looking for? Permission to let go?"

Jeff opened his eyes and tried to look over at him. "I-well, I-"

Roy came round and knelt in front of him. He pulled him into a fierce kiss, his hands grasping his face. It took Jeff's mind off things for a moment. Roy's expression when he pulled away told Jeff all he needed to know. 

With nothing else said, Roy moved away and the flogging continued. Softer this time, just a little, to create sensation and a little pain. Jeff understood what was being asked of him, with each stroke of the flogger, he let his irritation, his concerns, and his insecurities fade away. Surrender. It had never felt like such a terrifying word, but he fell helplessly into its embrace, drinking in the freedom it would give him, if only for a moment.

He always felt dazed afterwards. He would sit there, cup of tea in his hands, and stare off into the distance. Roy would sit beside him. Mostly there would be silence. What needed to be said had been done instead. Jeff was never good at words anyway. 

Roy broke the silence this time, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped."

Jeff brushed it off. He didn't need to hear it. "No, you were right. I'd got them all confused again. Sorry 'bout that."

Roy sighed, lay a hand on Jeff's thigh. "It's over, alright? It's in the past. Let it go."

Jeff took a deep breath and did his best. He never liked fighting with him, but it seemed to be all too common. He hated it. He hated fighting with someone he admired so much. But maybe they were never meant to work together. Roy made him feel too insecure about his own talent. Roy was more confident about everything. Roy knew how to let go. Stuck with his neuroses and worries, Jeff got too heavily invested in everything. Only under Roy's command could he let go, just for a while. 

Roy pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Stay tonight, will you, please? For me?"


End file.
